Time
by Ms-Neku-Gurl
Summary: In a timeline where Lord English is getting used to his powers, Dave and Karkat suffer the cost. In another timeline, Dave wakes up and realizes something. (DaveKat, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas) This is a oneshot.


Time

(DaveKat oneshot)

Gripping onto a giant metal gear with one hand while holding the wrist of your best bro Karkat was not something you had ever imagined having to do. You were holding on for your own dear life and his. You didn't have enough energy to fly or use any time powers so this was the best you could do but your hands were starting to sweat. Your world was mostly made up of lava after-all and if you were to fall then that's the substance that you would both perish in.

Looking down to see Karkat's condition made you feel anxious. He was limp like a ragdoll and totally unconscious, completely unaware of the danger that he was in. You made sure to tighten your hold on him. If he were to fall then, then…

So would you.

You looked back upwards to the sky anxiously. Lord English was nowhere in sight. The fucker had attacked you and everyone else once you all had gotten to some portal which Jade had said would lead to a new world. After only you and Karkat were the only ones left to walk through, Lord English had appeared and had attacked you both. With your Time powers, you had been able to avoid some dangerous bursts of power but Karkat had shielded you once your guard had been let down and had passed out. Fuelled with determination to protect him, you had attacked Lord English head on with your sword and had to slash at a burst of energy which had resulted in a huge explosion, tossing you and Karkat to your world where you had grabbed his wrist and had managed to stop your fall by grabbing onto the current gear you were clutching to.

The blast had exhausted you and had rendered you practically useless. If Lord English found you then you would both be dead. Karkat would die because of you.

He was going to die.

This was all your fault because you should have been able to defeat Lord English, you were the Knight of Time for Pete's sake!

You couldn't just 'screw up', ever. You weren't allowed to because look at what had happened to all the other Daves'. They were dead in some way, all of them.

When the realization that you were quite possibly going to die, your eyes started to burn with tears threatening to fall. This was just all too much. You were only a teenager, you didn't deserve to die in any timeline and neither did Karkat. You hadn't even managed to grow some balls to tell him something very important, something he just had to know. You missed your chance and felt regret gnaw at your heart. If he was conscious then you would totally have told him by now but he was still slack and lifeless. He would appear dead if it wasn't for his chest rising and falling, though barely.

Your fingers were starting to slip. You felt so very weak and tired but shook it off. If only you had enough strength to just pull the two of you up but it was difficult bearing the weight of another, even if the guy wasn't that heavy to begin with.

When hope seemed lost, you thought you were losing your mind when you heard a 'nak' sound followed by another and another…

A red crocodilian head appeared looking over the side of the gear then a few more. What even…?

They were the inhabitants of your planet and had once tried to cook you alive which had been an odd but new experience.

Surprisingly, they grabbed your arm with their stubby hands and began pulling you up with amazing strength. They were careful and managed to pull you both up safely before dragging the two of you to the middle of the gear, away from the edge.

You lay next to the slumbering troll and felt like pulling each and one of the crocodiles into a group hug.

"I… love you guys." You told them weakly.

They made some more 'nak' noises and you weren't sure if they understood or not.

As you spent some time just resting there, counting the seconds, you ended up rolling onto your side to face Karkat but he had not even stirred awake. You felt desperate because you knew that time was running out until Lord English found you both. Before you died, you wanted to tell Karkat-

The crocodiles made a couple of frantic sounds before tugging at your clothing, pointing to the sky in warning.

What you saw was who you were avoiding. Quickly, you moved closer to Karkat and pulled him into your arms as if to shield him, even if it wouldn't help at all.

You placed a chaste kiss to his forehead and whispered to him what you had been holding in. A few tears streaked down your cheeks and you allowed yourself to breakdown into sobs because it no longer mattered.

As a burst of white light came towards you both, only one thought was present in your broken down mind; Time is up.

With a gulp of air, you awoke in your bed with a start. What had just even…

Your heart was pounding away painfully in your chest and you clutched the fabric where your heart was.

Badump, badump, badump…

You were still alive and breathing. What you had just dreamt hadn't been real. Ok, in another timeline it had been but not in this one but still… Living through something like that made you feel so uneasy and insecure because another you had been through hell and was gone while you were still here.

Spurred by anxiety, you got up and headed out of your room that you had made for yourself on this meteor. In that specific timeline you had felt something for that Karkat but in this one? You didn't quite know yourself. The two of you had bonded over your differences and you often hung out together since Terezi was often MIA, presumably with Gamzee. And Rose and Kanaya preferred each-other's company.

Unconsciously (or not), your feet had taken you to Karkat's door. You were about to knock when hesitation had settled in. Why were you here again? The you in that other timeline wasn't really you so there was no reason to make a false confession to this Karkat.

Whispers in your mind repeated the same word; 'Liar'. Perhaps other Daves' were talking to you, wanting you not to make any mistakes that you would regret later on.

So, defeated, you started knocking cautiously. You tried to not to sound frantic.

The door swung open moments later to reveal a very angry-looking Karkat. "The fuck do you want, Strider?" He looked tired, but he always looked that way. There were dark circles under his eyes but they weren't too noticeable, having grey skin and all.

"Can I come in?" You asked but you walked in without his reply anyway, earning a groan from him that made you smile a little.

He closed the door a crossed his arms in a no-nonsense fashion.

You settled down on a pile of blankets which made him sigh and sit down next to you. "Ok, NOW tell me what the fuck you want."

Silence was the only answer because it seemed that you were struggling to find what you wanted to say, what you needed to say.

With a frustrated sigh, he rolled his eyes and was starting to get to his feet when you stopped him by grabbing onto his jumper. Shit, you were acting so lame right now and totally uncool. At least you had your shades on to conceal your expression a little.

With a grumpy scowl on his face, Karkat turned his head to you and waited after a frustrated, "What?"

Your lips twitched and you opened your mouth to say something but you couldn't bring yourself to.

"Oh my fucking God, spit it out already! I've already had to deal with enough bullshit today as it is with Gamzee being an elusive fucker and probably off making out with Terezi."

What a gruesome image that created in your mind but you felt a little better. Karkat had a way with words that no one else did. Listening to his rants or complaints was always humorous and sometimes you found yourself searching for him when you were feeling down, not that he knew that because you were never going to admit it.

"I just…" He looked concerned now and you felt kind of pathetic because you were a Strider, damnit! Acting all emotional over some nightmare (though it had been more of a vision) isn't what Bro taught you. He taught you to be strong and independent, though in his own weird way that involved strifes and puppets (a weird but effective combo).

Karkat sat back down and nudged you cautiously. "Fine, I'll fucking listen since I assume you need someone to vent to. This doesn't make us buds or anything, I still fucking hate your guts, Strider." There was no malice behind his words and you were sure he didn't actually hate you. You had seen him try and hide his laughter and smiling at your antics many times.

In your own time, you told him your dream in detail but left out anything to do with what the you in the dream felt for him. Karkat listened and didn't interrupt once. Occasionally he would frown, troubled.

When you were finished, you decided to say something that made your cheeks heat up. "And do you know what the worst part is? The me in that fucked-up timeline liked you." You quickly corrected yourself to make things clearer. "He was red for you bro, the other you, and didn't even get to tell his secret."

Karkat looked shocked and his mouth was opening and closing slowly like a fish. Disbelief was all over his face and his own cheeks went rosy.

"To make things double-worse, I kind of like you like that too." Your face possibly matched your cape now. "But like, don't worry 'cause I'm not gonna force it on your or anything. If we stay bros, pale or whatever the hell, then that's fine. I'm pretty shitty when it comes to relationships anyway."

You got up then because things were getting too weird, it was hella awkward. "So umm, I'm just gonna go now. See you later or something?"

He looked frozen in place but he managed to murmur out, "Ugh, s-sure. Later, Strider." He sounded distant and even a tad unsure, as if he was questioning himself.

After that encounter, you started avoiding Karkat because you were sure he needed space. Hell, if someone confessed that they liked you then you would need space too. But one day (or not because it could be night for all you knew), he barged into your room and sat down on your bed next to you.

You had been writing down some sick beats onto a notepad and was startled to say the least.

"You can't just fucking run away after saying that you are red for me you know. That's kind of rude and totally cowardly." He said, sounding like his usual self. You visibly flinched at his words but kept your eyes trained on your notepad. "But I'll forgive you for that since you are a dork by nature."

The corners of your lips twitched upwards. He was trying to tell you that he wasn't freaked out by your confession.

"So then…" You started. "-we cool?" This time you turned your head towards him.

He snorted but responded with a roll of the eyes, "Sure, we're cool."

The two of you fist-bumped to signify that things between the two of you were perfectly fine.

"Oh, and one last thing, Strider."

You raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm, er, totally fine with being in a red relationship with you."

You started to feel warm inside and a true smile was on your face.

"As long as we take it slow though…"

Rushing things in a relationship seemed overrated anyway so you replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Recalling his earlier words, you added, "And you think I'm a dork?"

"Yep, a dork who is fucking insufferable most of the time and-" He paused for a dramatic effect. "-a lovable douchebag some of the time."

You had a feeling that things between the two of you were going to be smooth from here on out. You wondered if the dead Dave from your dream was watching but you had a feeling that he was and proud of you for admitting what you felt. You hoped that he would find his timeline's Karkat in the afterlife or a dream bubble.

"Eh, I'll take that as a compliment. Now, you're gonna witness some sick beats in a sec."

"Oh dear whatever Lord or God out there, what did I do to deserve this torture?"

Your usual routine of bickering amongst yourselves began then, just like normal but now it felt completely natural and the atmosphere felt pleasant.

Hopefully, in this timeline, you wouldn't run out of time against Lord English and would actually defeat him. For now, your worries were at ease at least.

There was still time until the final encounter so you might as well enjoy it without any worries. At least you had a totally rad troll to keep you occupied in the meanwhile.

A/N: Written on Halloween but this will probably be posted some time later (due to laziness, crappy internet and editing).


End file.
